


STOLEN TIME

by john_lennon_was_hecking_hot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Boys In Love, Depression, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Other, Pain, Poor Dean, References to Depression, Sad, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_lennon_was_hecking_hot/pseuds/john_lennon_was_hecking_hot
Summary: HUGS, SWEAT AND STOLEN KISSESDean left even without a proper goodbye. Inequitably stolen from them time motivates Seamus to steal Carrows time in revenge.





	STOLEN TIME

He couldn’t think properly. His vision was blurry. Although this happened so many times he couldn’t control anything. A loud groan of pain escaped his lips.  
‘Still don’t want to practice on younger students?’ asked Alecto calmly. She smiled at Seamus who was at the moment lying on the floor and trying to catch his breath.  
‘Thanks for the invitation but i think i will refuse’ faltered Seamus. He felt so dizzy and lightheaded.  
In one second the smile that was playing on her lips disappeared from her face replaced by grimace of irritation.  
The only thing Shay heard before collapsing was crucio.

♦♦♦♦

Seamus revived and immediately started blinking.  
He quickly noticed sitting next to him Neville. He looked at Seamus with a worried look in his eyes.  
Shay groaned and tried to sit up and with some difficulties he managed to do that but he felt sick right away.  
‘Lay down for once, Seamus’ whispered Neville. He looked very concerned.  
Sand-haired boy sighed heavily and covered his face with his arm.  
Every single part of his body ached so badly. Every single sound ached so badly.  
Suddenly memories started flashing.  
Dean.  
These days he was perpetually on Seamus’ mind.  
Last time Seamus had occasion to tell everything to Dean, to just blurt it out, he fucked up.  
He still felt guilty and it was only his fault.  
And now Dean was on this fucking run.  
Seamus was losing hope with every single day.  
It was more and more difficult to talk with anybody besides Neville.  
Only he understood what was everything about.  
‘Seamus stop blaming yourself for everything’ Seamus heard Neville’s words accompanied by a sigh.  
‘How do you even find hope these days Nev?’

♦♦♦♦

 

 

  
Dean’s hands were shaking slightly as he pulled his sweater sleeves over them.  
His breaths were short and heavy.  
Dean never before felt so tired.  
Sometimes he just wanted to let go, to just stop and give up.  
I made a promise thought Dean before closing his eyes. He stopped.  
He opened his eyes again and blinked at sudden light.  
Seamus was the one to keep him alive.  
Dean would give up a long time ago but he promised to Shay that he will come back.  
He almost forgot how Seamus feels.  
It was so painful. He didn’t know if he will have another chance of touching, of watching, of feeling Shay.  
He tried to think only about what was happening at the moment but Seamus was on his mind all the time.  
His sandy hair, his always warm, small hands, his bright, blue eyes, his heart melting smile, hi-  
stop  
Dean had to just move on. Just focus on the present. Just survive.  
Why was everything so difficult.  
Dean exhaled a shaky breath.

♦♦♦

Seamus stood by the window in his and Da-, in his dorm.  
It was opened and he could feel soft breeze. There was a thunderstorm, he used to be scared of them.  
Sometimes he wished he could still feel something.  
Anything.  
He wished he could snuggle into Dean’s warm embrace.  
A choked sob escaped from his lips.  
Seamus started shaking violently as he slid down the wall onto the floor.  
His lungs ached for oxygen.  
He remembered how in moments like this Dean would always be there for him offering a warm hug and a shoulder to cry on.  
How he would gently stroke his hair and mumble comforting words.  
How he never ever made fun of him unlike the others.  
Shay just spent the rest of his evening on sobbing.

♦♦♦

Dean was running.  
He was truly running for his life.  
He could hear someone screaming in pain and he was pretty sure that that’s what’s going to happen to him next.  
He fell down.  
He lost.  
♦♦♦

**Author's Note:**

> actually a part of this was written by me a year ago and a part of this was written like maybe 5 minutes ago lol  
> i hope it wasn't too bad i personally liked it  
> xx


End file.
